Taylor
Taylor is a male customer who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! He is the male worker at Papa's Hot Doggeria. Flipdeck info Home Town: Tastyville Loves: Popcorn Hates: Trolls Occupation: Hot Doggeria Chef Taylor lives on the fourth floor of the Papa’s Pizzeria Apartments. On weekends, he loves to order a huge pizza and stay up late playing video games with his roommate Chuck. Taylor works at Griller Stadium serving up hot dogs and drinks to all the cheering baseball fans. If you see Taylor on the street, he’ll most likely be zoning out as he listens to his favorite tunes by DJ Honey Buster. Appearance Taylor has dark-toned skin and strands of fringed black hair. He wears a red t-shirt and a light blue and light green-striped overshirt, and dark blue jeans. He wore striped shoes in both Papa's Pizzeria and Papa's Burgeria. From Papa's Taco Mia! onwards, he wears plain white shoes. He carries a portable music player, with a pair of white earphones visible on his ears. Clean-Up His posture is slightly altered. Styles Style B Taylor wears a dark blue shirt underneath a red and salmon-colored overshirt, white pants, and a gray gaming glove with black accents and red "buttons". He also sports large, red headphones with gray trims and a mini-microphone held by a long stem connected to his headphones. He also wears black shoes with red laces. Hot Doggeria Uniform Outfit Taylor wears his Papa's Hot Doggeria uniform, which consists of a white accented jersey with red stripes, turquoise bottons and yellow details, a turquoise plain skirt, a brown basic belt with a gray buckle, a pair of white laced shoes with red laces and brown soles, and a white accent ballcap with a turquoise visor, a yellow headring and red lines. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *2 Peppers (right) *6 Onions (right) *22.5 minutes (3/8 of meter) *4 Slices Papa's Burgeria/HD *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Ketchup *Medium Patty *Mustard *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard Taco with Beef *Lettuce *White Rice *Mild Sauce *Cheese *Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Cookie Dough *Chocolate Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Chocolate Chips *Cookie, Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *Pancake *4 Butters *Pancake *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Large Orange Juice with Ice Papa's Wingeria *4 Buffalo Chicken Wings (all) *8 Medium Shrimps (all) *2 Ranch Dips Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Regular Bun *Relish *Mustard *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Fizzo **Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Burgeria To Go! *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Ketchup *Medium Patty *Mustard *Fried Egg *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Mocha Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Marshmallow Holiday (Baseball Season) *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Butterscotch Drizzle **Crushed Peanuts **Pretzel Bat, Popcorn, Pretzel Bat *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Pretzel Bat, Popcorn, Pretzel Bat Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Birthday Cake *Vanilla Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Cherry, Waffle Cone Wedge, Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Gnocchi *Papa's Marinara Sauce *Grated Mozzarella *4 Mushrooms *Cheesy Bread Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Regular Gnocchi *Pumpkin Pomodoro *Grated Mozzarella *4 Mushrooms *5 Roasted Turkey *Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Cookie Dough *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Sprinkles *Waffle Cone Wedge *3 Dipped Pretzels Papa's Donuteria *Red Velvet Ring Donut with Whipped Cream **Strawberry Icing **Cosmic Coconut *Chocolate Round Donut with Cookie Dough Cream **Chocolate Icing **Chocolate Drizzle *Red Velvet French Cruller **Strawberry Icing **Sugarplum Drizzle **Cosmic Coconut Holiday (Easter) *Red Velvet Ring Donut with Whipped Cream **Strawberry Icing **Wildberry Shake Drizzle *Chocolate Egg Donut with Cookie Dough Cream **Chocolate Icing **Chocolate Drizzle *Red Velvet French Cruller **Lavender Icing **Pink Lemonade Drizzle **Cosmic Coconut Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Buffalo Wings (left) *4 Medium Shrimp *4 Green Peppers (right) *2 Ranch Dips Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *2 Green Peppers (right) *6 Onions (right) *Regular Bake *4 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Rosemary Foccacia with Shredded Mozzarella *Regular Grill *Sliced Turkey *Lettuce *Bacon *Mustard *Fries: **French Fries **Cheddar Topping **Bacobites Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Rosemary Foccacia with Shredded Mozzarella *Regular Grill *Sliced Turkey *Stuffing *Bacon *Fries: **French Fries **Cheddar Topping **Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconuts **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Marshmallow Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *Liner B *Horchata Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Choco Chipotle Drizzle **Shaved Coconuts **Cherry **Candy Cactus *Cupcake 2: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Churros **Marshmallow Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Cherry, Marshmallow, Cherry *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Cherry, Marshmallow, Cherry Holiday (Sugarplex Film Fest) *Liner B *Root Beer Float Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Raisin Duds **Red Licorice, Marshmallow, Red Licorice *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Dr. Cherry Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Cherry, Marshmallow, Cherry Papa's Bakeria *Red Velvet Crust *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Cherry Filling *Cherry Filling *Meringue Topping *Cherry Drizzle (All Over) *Shaved Chocolate (All Over) *Blackberry Bark (All Over) Holiday (Groovstock) *Red Velvet Crust *Mission Fig Jam *Mission Fig Jam *Cherry Filling *Cherry Filling *Meringue Topping *Cherry Drizzle (All Over) *Shaved Chocolate (All Over) *Blackberry Bark (All Over) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Hard Taco with Beef *Brown Rice *Mild Sauce *Brown Rice *Sour Cream *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Roasted Chili-Corn Salsa Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Hard Taco with Roasted Turkey *Southwest Stuffing *Chichilo Mole *Brown Rice *Southwest Stuffing *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Roasted Chili-Corn Salsa Papa's Sushiria *Ukoniro Soy Paper with White Rice *Not Flipped **Shrimp Tempura **Shiitake Mushrooms **Asparagus *Duck Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Mocha Tea with Butterscotch Bubbles Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Ukoniro Soy Paper with White Rice *Not Flipped **Roasted Turkey **Shiitake Mushrooms **Asparagus *Gravy *Bubble Tea: **Mocha Tea with Butterscotch Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD *Chocolate Chip Pancake *4 Butters *Chocolate Chip Pancake *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Large Orange Juice with Ice Holiday (Sugarplex Film Fest) *Chocolate Chip Pancake *4 Sweetish Fish *Chocolate Chip Pancake *Raisin Duds *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Large Fizzo Gold with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD * Garlic Knot Crust * Marinara Sauce with Papa’s Cheese Blend * 2 Green Peppers (right) * 6 Portobello Mushrooms (left) * 6 Onions (right) * Regular Bake * 4 slices Holiday (BavariaFest) *Pretzel Crust *Marinara Sauce with Papa's Cheese Blend *2 Green Peppers (right) *6 Schnitzel (left) *6 Onions (right) *Regular Bake *4 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Holiday (Thanksgiving) * Hot Dog on a Pumpernickel Roll * Stuffing * Mushrooms * Mustard * Drink and Popcorn: ** Small Dream Cream Soda ** Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! Holiday (Thanksgiving) Papa's Pancakeria To Go! *Chocolate Chip Pancake *4 Butters *Chocolate Chip Pancake *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Large Orange Juice with Ice Holiday (BavariaFest) *Chocolate Chip Pancake *4 Linzer Augen *Chocolate Chip Pancake *Gebrannte Mandeln *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Large Orange Juice with Ice Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 5 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 45 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 2 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 38. *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 20 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 18 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 45 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 9 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 2 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 3 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 27 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 42 *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 27 *Papa's Scooperia: Rank 47 Unlockables *In Papa's Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Popcorn. *In Papa's Pastaria, he is unlock with Gnocchi. *In Papa's Donuteria, he unlocked with Whipped Cream. *In Papa's Freezeria HD, he is unlocked with Waffle Cone Wedges. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go! he is unlocked with Dipped Pretzels. *In Papa's Pizzeria To Go! and Papa's Pizzeria HD, he is unlocked with Green Peppers. *In Papa's Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Rosemary Foccacia. *In Papa's Bakeria, he is unlocked with Meringue Topping. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD and Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, he is unlocked with Southwest Stuffing. *In Papa's Sushiria, he is unlocked with Gravy. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2011: He earned more votes than Chuck and Greg, but lost to Cooper in the Onion Division finals. Because he was the runner-up in the Onion Division, he earned the Wild Card spot and advanced to the Semi-Finals. He lost to James in the semi-finals. *2012: He earned more votes than Gremmie and James, winning the Blueberry Division with Utah. He earned more votes than Allan in the Semi-Finals and Robby in the Grand Finals, winning the tournament with Peggy. Papa Louie 2 Trivia *Some of the posters that are from Papa's Hot Doggeria, like the Buttered Popcorn poster, Tastyville Tomatoes poster, and Fizzo poster are seen in Taylor's room in his Flipdeck. *The controller that Taylor is using to play video games in his Flipdeck has a similar design to the Nintendo Gamecube controller. It is, in fact, flipped. *The glove Taylor wears in his Style B has a similar design to Nintendo's Power Glove. *He and Peggy were both tutorial customers in Papa's Pancakeria and Papa's Pancakeria HD. He is the tutorial customer if Peggy is the worker and vice-versa in Papa's Hot Doggeria. *There's a glitch in Papa's Hot Doggeria where if Taylor wears a long-sleeved shirt under his jacket, there are gaps partially showing his arms. This glitch could also occur with other workers as well. *His and Peggy's Style B outfits in Papa Louie 2 are their Hot Doggeria uniforms. **His Style C in the game is similar to his Style B since Papa's Bakeria. *Taylor is the only customer who favors Easter in Papa's Donuteria that doesn't order Blueberry Dough. *He and Peggy both favor Cinco de Mayo in Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Order Tickets Taylor Pizzeria.png|Taylor's Pizzeria order Taylor red.png|Taylor's Burgeria order tayco.png|Taylor's Taco Mia order Taylor Freezeria.png|Taylor's Freezeria order Taylor pancakeria.png|Taylor's Pancakeria order Taylor RM.png|Taylor's Burgeria HD order taylorwingeria.png|Taylor's Wingeria order Taylor hot doggeria.png|Taylor's Hot Doggeria order taylorburgeriatogo.jpg|Taylor's Burgeria To Go! order taylor Baseball.png|Taylor's Cupcakeria order during Baseball Season Taylor Cupcake.png|Taylor's Cupcakeria regular order Taylor HD.png|Taylor's Freezeria HD order Taylor thanks.png|Taylor's Pastaria order during Thanksgiving taylor pasta.png|Taylor's Pastaria regular order Taylor Freeze.png|Taylor's Freezeria To Go! order Tayloe Easter.png|Taylor's Donuteria order during Easter Taylor Donut.png|Taylor's Donuteria regular order Taylor Wingeria HD.png|Taylor's Wingeria HD order Taylor PTG.png|Taylor's Pizzeria To Go! order Taylor's Cheeseria order during Thanksgiving.png|Taylor's Cheeseria order during Thanksgiving Taylor Cheeseria.png|Taylor's Cheeseria regular order Taylor Cinco.png|Taylor's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Cinco De Mayo Taylor CTG.png|Taylor's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Taylor Sugar.png|Taylor's Cupcakeria HD order during Sugarplex Film Fest Taylor CHD.png|Taylor's Cupcakeria HD regular order Taylor Groove.png|Taylor's Bakeria order during Groovstock Taylor Bakeria.png|Taylor's Bakeria regular order taylortmhT.png|Taylor's Taco Mia HD order during Thanksgiving taylortmh.png|Taylor's Taco Mia HD order Papa's Sushiria Taylor (Holiday).png|Taylor's Sushiria order during Thanksgiving Papa's Sushiria Taylor (Regular).png|Taylor's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Taylor (Holiday).png|Taylor's Taco Mia To Go! order during Thanksgiving Taco Mia To Go! Taylor (Regular).png|Taylor's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Taylor (Holiday).png|Taylor's Pancakeria HD order during Sugarplex Film Fest Pancakeria HD Taylor (Regular).png|Taylor's Pancakeria HD regular order Taylor’s Pizzeria HD order during BavariaFest.jpeg|Taylor's Pizzeria HD order during BavariaFest Taylor Pizzeria HD (Regular).png|Taylor's Pizzeria HD regular order Screen Shot 2018-11-02 at 11.58.47 AM.png|Taylor's Scooperia Regular Order Screen Shot 2018-11-23 at 9.40.51 PM.png|Taylor's Scooperia Order during Thanksgiving Gallery Taylor pizzeria.jpg Taylor (taco mia).png Taylor t.jpg Taylor1.png Angry Taylor in Burgeria.png Angry Taylor.png|Angry Taylor Taylor59.jpg|Taylor with different clothes Taylor Information.png Taylor.JPG ImagesCAMAQVBX.jpg Taylorperfectorderinburgeria.png|Taylor's perfect score in Burgeria Taylor Outfits.png TaylorLol.png taylor cheez.png|Taylor in trouble Taylor Unlocked!.png|Taylor Unlocked in Cupcakeria Monster hamburger 2.jpg Uniform preview.jpg|Taylor with Peggy in their work uniforms bandicam 2013-11-21 14-43-11-208.jpg|Taylor Pay Day Taylor (Tomatoes).jpg Taylor (Sizzlers).jpg Taylor (Crushers).jpg Taylor (Coconuts).jpg Taylor (Buffaloes).jpg Taylor (Hardshells).jpg Taylor (Flapjacks).jpg Poor Taylor.png TaylorPerfectPasta.PNG|Perfect order for Taylor in Pastaria Perfect Pasta for Taylor.png|Taylor's perfect pasta! S.png|Taylor is perfect in Wingeria Taylors burgerzilla.png|What's a Burgerzilla doing on Taylor's burger tray? Mince 23.PNG|Taylor A Pastaria 4.PNG|Taylor is not pleased with his pasta. A Pastaria 6.PNG Papa Hot Doggeria.png bandicam 2014-08-15 22-27-28-982.jpg Olivia 1 HD.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 19.53.00.png Screeny 2014.11.15.16.40.38.jpg|Taylor hi-fiving Chuck (Donuteria) Taylor before star customer.png Frame07.jpg Taylorlookattaylor.png|Taylor waiting at in the lobby at Papa's Hot Doggeria (note that the female worker in the image looks similar to him) Newyears2015.jpg IMG 0016.png|Taylor loves his perfect pizza! Poor Taylor 2.png|"What's this? Burnt burgers? No, no, no way... You're a burger chef, learn to make my burgers properly." Cfed.png Bandicam 2015-04-04 15-24-32-480.jpg Sold out.png|"Sold Out!?" TaylorPerf.PNG July4th 2015b.jpg|Taylor in 4th of July poster 2015 TaylorPancakeriaPerfect.PNG|Taylor gets perfect pancakes! TaylorPeggyDinning.png|Papa's Hotdoggeria Chefs dining together 0pointsTaylor.jpg bandicam 2016-04-20 19-19-28-246.jpg|"Come on, you can do any better than this!" Taylor Good.png TaylorYuiXandraDanceandGame.jpg|Taylor dances with Xandra while Yui is playing an arcade game veryangrytaylor.PNG|"That's not funny, Rita. I like ketchup and mustard but not too much. Take no points for that." Perfect Taylor.png|Taylor's Perfect French Silk Pie! Screenshot 20161023-142954.png|Perfect on Taylor! (Cupcakeria HD) Bandicam 2016-11-13 16-55-55-534.jpg Bandicam 2016-11-13 16-55-51-928.jpg TAYLOR COSPLAY.jpg Bandicam 2016-12-31 11-23-45-326.jpg|Taylor talking to Ember Hot Doggeria to Bakeria.png|Taylor and Peggy at the Smell Bound in the Whiskview Mall angry taylor 2.PNG angry taylor.PNG|"Again?! It's not a lucky day today." Angry Taylor (Cleaned).PNG Taylor PTMTG! Promotion.png|Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Taylor Approved! Perfect Sandwich - Taylor.png|The Hot Doggeria chefs get a perfect Cheesy BLT! Hot Doggeria Chefs (Bakeria).png|Taylor and Peggy dancing together in the Bakeria lobby Ihateyousister.gif Perfect Pancakes - Taylor.png|Perfect Sunshine Swizzle for Taylor! IMG 0922.JPG|Bon Appetit' IMG 1136.JPG|Taylor's perfect cupcake Hdtgicon.jpg Hdhdpromo.jpg Hdtgpromo.jpg Taylor Hot Doggeria.png|Updated Version of Taylor's Hot Doggeria Outfit Screenshot (109).png|Taylor's perfect pasta. perfectpasta.png|Taylor's second perfect pasta. Taylorisangry.jpg|Angry Taylor Screenshot_20180628-210854.png IMG_5191.JPG|Taylor and Cecilia Bandicam_2018-08-13_10-57-09-667.png IMG_0215.PNG|Ordering... IMG_0352.PNG IMG_0404.PNG IMG 0628.PNG 45231261 2020747794852493 3349604277860433920 o.jpg IMG_0587.PNG|BavariaFest IMG_0854.PNG Taylor Perfect Sundee.png Taylor Not Pleased.png Taylor Nervous.png IMG_1104.PNG how dare you cooper.JPG|Don't diss his babe |link=https://www.deviantart.com/zomi-bea/art/How-Dare-You-778105166 Fan Art flipworld taylor by thehypercutter-d9r8yov.png|Flipworld Taylor by thehypercutter Taylor.jpg|Taylor Chibi Flipline - Happy St.Patrick Day 2018.PNG|Happy St.Patrick Day 2018 by Luqmandeviantart2000 Taylorpapalouie2fanart.png|Taylor in Papa Louie 2 by GamerBoyMike EpisodeTaylor.PNG Dgfpmm pro-3.png.png|By Zoomer3539 Flipline - Taylor by ThePinkSweetCutie.png|by TheSweetPinkCutie Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:T Characters